


épanoui

by osheanic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, the shortest one shot to ever short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheanic/pseuds/osheanic
Summary: victor panics. yuuri worries. they find their way back together.





	épanoui

Victor is not a man who second guesses. It’s the one thing, the one luxury, that not even his countless gold medals, sponsorships, and charm can buy. It’s hard to believe, he muses, as the sun trickles in through his bedroom window––hmm, not quite, a chiding voice mentally hums in reply, a voice that’s inadvertently all Yuuri, all relishing, all light, ––, rather, their bedroom window, in order to swath Yuuri in golden, dappled light. Yuuri. A spoiled part of Victor keens with the reality that Yuuri is someone he’s allowed to love, someone that he’s been allowed to hold onto. As if to confirm this, Yuuri shifts closer to him in his sleep, mouth open on the pillow, soft brown hair curling wonderfully against his forehead. Even in his sleep, he reaches for Victor, ring glinting gold in the light, hand resting lightly over Victor’s arm. A pang of fondness strikes him in the chest. He’s resigned to the fact that Katsuki Yuuri is someone that he’ll long for, for the rest of his life.

Victor is not a man who second guesses. This is what he steadfastly reminds himself. On the very top shelf of his bookshelf, where he keeps his mother’s old cookbooks and his father’s only copy of The Brothers Karamazov, there’s a blue velvet ring box tucked away in the corner. He considers it to be the safest place for the ring, where his parents can keep an eye on it. Victor runs a hand through his husband’s hair, smiling instantly when the younger man huffs in response, wrinkling his nose in displeasure at being slowly, but surely woken up. Victor lands a quick kiss on his forehead before finally letting him rest, Yuuri quickly falling back asleep. Yuuri had beaten him to the chase when he’d proposed, and it’s not in Victor’s nature to be bested. Their vow renewal is going to be the second-best day of their lives.

––––

Yuuri is a man who second guesses. It can’t be helped, with the ever-changing state of his anxiety, and the fact that he’s married to one of the most beautiful men alive. At this, he can already hear Victor whining in protest–– “But Yura, zolotse, I’m married to the most beautiful man in the world and I’m doing just fine!” To that, Yuuri would absolutely flush with embarrassment and curl up in a ball, okay with hibernating for the rest of time, preferably hidden away from the cooing public that always consists of far more people than he’s comfortable with. Yuuri is thoroughly convinced that he’ll never be so equally enthralled and at odds with another man in his life. It’s not that he isn’t convinced that Victor is in love with him. Even his insecurities tend to reach their limits when Victor is involved, with his habit of pulling Yuuri against him if he’s more than three feet away, or with his endless number of compliments and shower of kisses. Yuuri is loved. This is something he knows.

And yet.

Two months after they’d gotten married, just after he’s finally gotten the chance to clear their apartment of the countless number of boxes and wrappers that accumulated from their wedding registry, Victor is avoiding eye contact and nervously wringing his hands in their kitchen. He wants to know if Yuuri’s ring fits okay. He wants to know if he likes the design. He wants to know if he wants Victor to hold onto it for safekeeping while he’s training, and oh, it’s okay if he doesn’t want to put it back on right away, he wouldn’t want it to get lost or something.

To say that Yuuri is suspicious is an understatement.

––––

Victor is in a constant state of second guessing. He’s not quite sure how he’s managed to do it, but Katsuki Yuuri––Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri, he mentally sings––has managed to break Victor’s twenty-eight-year record of unwavering certainty. He’s at a loss. He’s been desperately staring at the ring on Yuuri’s finger for the last half-an-hour while lying on the couch, Makkachin by his feet, while Yuuri moves around the kitchen making something that smells suspiciously like katsudon, which is most certainly not a part of his diet regiment for the season. Victor sighs, lying back on the couch. He’s always been weak to Yuuri’s desires.

Yuuri looks up, eyebrows creased in concern before Victor sends him a bright smile, which earns him an indulgent look before he turns back to the stove. Victor runs a hand through Makkachin’s fur, finding comfort in his old friend. Maybe she’ll have some ideas. Makkachin only wags slowly, intently watching Yuuri in the hopes of earning scraps. He deflates. In retrospect, trying to get his newly proclaimed husband to part with his wedding ring may not have been the most ingenious of ideas. Renewing vows means exchanging rings again. He’d hoped that it’d be easy enough to get them newly engraved or decorated. He’ll just have to go with Plan B.

––––

“Victor…” Yuuri isn’t quite sure how to broach this topic. This isn’t something that he’d normally bring up while in the middle of a late night dinner, but now’s as great a time as any. He's not angry or accusatory. He's just. Confused. Victor blinks at the sudden formality, straightening in his seat.

"Are you proposing––" Victor's eyes widen, hands up in self defense, panic crossing his features.

"Again!" 

"To someone else?"

Silence. 

Makkachin whines after thirty seconds of nonverbal communication in which Yuuri fumbles and fails to respond, only making a stammering sound. Victor, to his credit, murmurs intelligibly into Yuuri's shoulder, arms wrapped around him like a desperate octopus.

––––

Two hours later, Yuuri is still fast asleep, and Victor has decided that his ability to watch and not touch has long been lost. He's a man of action, after all. With a careful precision previously only applied to smiling at the cameras and brushing Makkachin's hair just right, Victor is dressed and out the door in ten minutes. By the time he's back with pastries and tea in hand, it's almost noon. What he expects to see upon his return is Yuuri still in their bed, swathed in blankets, warmth, and sunlight. What Victor gets makes him freeze in his tracks. 

Kneeling on the ground with a blanket wrapped around his upper torso, Yuuri is sniffing, tears falling down his face, glasses pushed up to rest on his head. In the morning light, he looks radiant. As if he's not even in control of his own body, Victor finds himself abandoning their breakfast on their kitchen counter before wrapping himself behind his husband, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. 

A soft rumble erupts from Victor's throat at the object in Yuuri's hands, a fondness breaking through the surprise. The ring box. "Oh, Yuuri. You're always surprising me, solnyshko." He presses a kiss to the shaking man's temple. "How did you find your way to the top of the bookshelf?"

"I...I didn't." At this, Yuuri flushes a pretty shade of pink. "I was playing with Makkachin, chasing her around the living room. I? I fell. Hit the bookshelf. It fell off and hit me on the head." Yuuri bites his lip, a warily wistful tone in his voice.

"Is this really for me, Vitya?" The box is wide open. Yuuri has one hand over his mouth, his current ring still gleaming. Victor expects some kind of disappointment or frustration at losing the element of surprise yet again. He finds neither. Yuuri turns the ring box in his hands in silent delight. Victor has never been more in love.

"Ah, well. You've caught me." Victor grins, reaching up to shift some hair out of Yuuri's eyes. "Yuuri, darling, what do you think? Would it be remiss for me to ask you to renew our vows when we're only two months into what's been the happiest days of my life?" Victor captures Yuuri's hands in his own before placing a kiss on them.

Yuuri squints affectionately, amused, a "Mine too," murmured quietly under his breath, face still pink. Victor is impossibly delirious with love right now.

"Yes." Yuuri is breathless. "Oh, Vitya. Yes. I'd do it tomorrow if you asked me to." Victor beams. He beams and it feels like he may never stop beaming.

Yuuri.

Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

He says his name and he knows that he'll never tire of saying it. Yuuri, he knows, is nowhere near tired of hearing him say it either. 

––––

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> me??? write an homage to every sappy victuuri fic ever made??? wdym


End file.
